The Stars
by valentine24
Summary: Della made a special promise to the one she loves most to give her sons what they deserve. To give them the stars. *Edit: Format now corrected*


"So, this is what you've been doing this entire time."

"Magica, please, let me expla—"

"How COULD YOU!"

Her eyes sent out deathly glares as she threatenly points her wand out at the two in front of her.

Her grip tightened, "How could you betray us like this?"

Poe had his hands up in the air as he stared at her sister with a mix of determination and gentleness.

"Magica," he walked slightly towards her. "I'm sorry for having kept this from you. But I knew if I told you earlier you wouldn't have allowed it."

"Of course I wouldn't have allowed it!" the scowl on her face deepened.

"We were sent here for one thing and one thing only." She walked up to him, "And that was to complete our mission."

Anger surged through her whole body. "NOT to FROLIC with the ENEMY!"

"Especially not with NIECE OF THE ENEMY!" her wand pointed at the young duck, her glare deepening.

Della stared back at her with a scowl of her own. Her hand placed protectively over her belly.

Poe quickly grabbed Magica's wrist. "Don't even think about hurting her," he said in a low growl.

Magica stared at Della, eye's widening. Glancing at her brother and Della, she started laughing.

"Oh Brother," her cackling increased. "I simply can't believe it!"

She continued to laugh as she pulled away from his grip.

The two stared at her curiously. Poe got closer to Della, getting in a defensive stance.

Magica turned to them, an eerie grin forming on her face. "Well, tell me," she placed her hands on her hips, "What are you two going to do about it?"

Poe gulped as she approached them, "Because I think, your precious little darlings would be perfect little…," her eyes flickered up to Della's and grinned. "Apprentices"

Della's eyes darkened and wrapped her arms closer to herself. Poe sprung himself in front of Magica.

"I'll never let you get near them, Magica," his eyes glared at her.

Magica pouted, "Oh...well that's a shame." She turned around, "Who else is going to help me in my...expedition".

She turned to look back at them. A smug look runs across her face. "I guess I'll just have to use my precious little niece."

Poe froze, "No…"

Magica snickered, "Isn't that right, Lena".

She pulled her cape to the side, revealing the two-year-old baby. Lena gurgled and giggled as she was picked up by Magica.

Lena spotted Poe and smiled even more. Her little hands reaching out towards him. "Papa!" she giggled.

Poe's eyes widen, "Magica...no...please". He was shaking.

Della placed her hand upon his shoulder. "Magica, don't do this!" she screamed. "She's just a child!"

Magica scoffed, "Oh please. We both know that isn't true."

She ran her fingers through Lena's hair. "Sure, she may look like a child."

She walks towards the two, "But we both know that she was made to serve."

Della and Poe stared at her, unsure what to do.

Magica went on, "She was made by magic Poe!"

She laughed, "No matter what you do. She isn't real."

Della's grip tighten and Poe growled. "I will never let you have her Magica!" he stared at her with his cold and harden eyes. "I will teach her, We!" he grabbed Della's hand. "We will raise her!"

"We will raise her to be her own person!" he yelled.

"That's right! To teach her to be independent. To understand free will!" Della screamed.

Poe turned towards Della. His hard exterior melts as he gently smiles at her. "That's right," he stared at her in awe and happiness. "We'll do it together."

He turned back towards Magica, "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Magica stared at them for a minute, before she began to laugh. The odd reaction made the two shiver with fear and uneasiness.

"Oh, isn't that _sweet_!" cackled Magica. "You two are simply _adorable_!" the two stared at each other, confused.

"Ahha...but I don't think that's how it works," she grinned evilly.

"You see I need some sort of...helper, to get this plan in motion," She moved closer towards them.

Lena began to whimper, wanting to be with her father. "Since it seems to me you aren't going to be much help anymore," she grabbed Lena by her chin. "I'm going to need to make an adjustment."

Poe began to run towards her until Magica pulled out her wand. "Ah, ah, ah! If you don't want any harm done to Lena". She aimed the wand towards Della's belly. "I'm going to need a replacement".

Her words spilled out like venom, sending a shiver down Della's spine. Shaking in fear she began to step back.

Poe quivered, "Magica...please...I...no". Tears filled his eyes, "Don't hurt...my girl….my boys...please," he whispered.

Magica's eye's lit up, "Did I just hear boys? As in more than one?". She smiled an eerie smile. "They just might be more useful than just one girl!".

"Come brother, if you let me have your boys. I'll let you have Lena back. Safe and sound". She said with a slight ring in her voice.

Lena began to cry as Poe clutched his hair. Hot tears rolled down his face. He felt weak and uneasy.

Small tears formed in Della's eyes. "Please, Magica," she said in desperation. "Don't do this, don't take our children," she begged.

Magica pulled Lena closer. "Tsk, tsk, Della!" she practically sang. "That's not how things work around here," she pointed her wand towards the squirming baby.

"But since it looks like none of you are going to cooperate," Della's eyes widened.

"It looks like I'm just going to have to make Lena," a small light formed.

Magica grinned, " _mine_."

But before she could do anything, a wand suddenly appeared in front of her. Following the wand, she saw exactly who the holder was.

Poe gave her a deathly glare. His eyes were hard and cold. "Don't even try."

Magica stared at him surprised. Not expecting the sudden change. Her shock faced soon melted away as she gave out a small chuckle.

"Oh my, Poe," she pulled her wand away. Her laughing only increasing, "What a surprise!"

She cocked her head to the side, "Do you even know how to use it?"

"More than you think, Magica," his grip tighten. He felt Della place a hand on his shoulder, "And I'm not afraid to use it."

She scoffed, "Well," she gave a small smirk, "I'd like to see you try."

Poe quickly glanced at Lena. His precious daughter. He sighed internally, relieved she still had the necklace he gave her.

Della whispered to him, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Poe gave a small nod and gulped, "Trust me, I do."

He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry it had to be this way, sister". His voice was low with a melancholy tone.

"It is what it is, brother," she pointed her wand towards him.

Poe took a deep breath and yelled out a spell, foreign to the ears. What caught Magica off guard was that he cast the spell upon Lena.

Suddenly flashes of light appeared. A swirling vortex opened up and, like a black hole, was engulfing everything and anything in.

"What!" Magica screamed, confused and unprepared at what's going on.

Poe cast another spell towards her. Slowly turning Magica into a shadow.

Magica gasped, "The shadow realm". She glanced a Poe, who was still aiming his wand at her. Trying to remain strong so that she can transform into a shadow.

Magica growled, determined to get the upper hand. She screamed and cast a spell upon Poe.

Poe cried out in agony. Making him momentarily lose balance. Della quickly held him. Trying to keep him on his feet. "POE!" she screamed.

He regained his balance and focused on Magica. He can see she was growing weaker and weaker by the second.

He then looked down to see he was also shapeshifting. His webbed feet became pointer and sturdier. Small hairs on his body suddenly turned black. He knew what has happened.

Della gasped as she saw the changes. "Poe, what's happening!"

Poe looked at Della, keeping his aim towards Magica. He closed his eyes for a second, connecting his forehead to hers.

"Della, I need you to leave," he whispered.

She stared at him with wide eyes and shook her head. "No, I won't leave. Not without you! Not without Lena!"

Small tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please Della. I'll keep Lena safe. I need you to go. To protect our boys".

"But—"

"Please Della," he gave her a stern look. "Look at me, I'm transforming," black feathers were beginning to take over his body. "The Magic right now is very powerful, and our families will begin to suspect something's wrong when Magica suddenly doesn't continue the mission".

He sighed, "I'll have to take Lena someplace safe in the meantime"

"And...I don't want to get your family into more trouble than they already are," he looked towards her belly. "And I want my boys to be safe," he looked back up to her seeing the tears rolling down her face.

Poe gave her a small sad smile. "We'll see each other soon," he then glanced at Lena and at Della's belly. "They...they will see each other soon".

He gulped, "Della, please let the boy's know….that I love them...very...very much," Della cupped his face in her hands.

"And please, give them the stars for me," he looked at her with gentle and sad eyes. The white feathers on his face starting to look as black as the hair on his head.

Della gave him a small kiss, which he happily, and desperately, obliged to. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said gently before he winced. Feeling the change in his body taking place.

"Now go," he gripped the wand tighter as he tried to keep balance and stay in place.

Della nodded, quickly glancing at Lena one last time. She then turned around and ran. Ran as fast as she could, keeping hold of her belly in the process.

Making it on the plane she flew. Taking one last look behind her. Only to see bright flashes of light and a 'BOOM!' sound.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Letting the light tears fall down her face.

She placed a hand on her belly. Giving it small, circular, rubs. "Don't worry Poe," she whispered. "They'll know you, I'll make sure of it".

She quickly glanced down, "I'll give them what they deserve."

She took a deep breath, "I'll give them, the stars."

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot I thought of. I got this idea based on a theory/Au I read. I thought it was very interesting and so here it is! This was going to be a longer story, but I decided to just leave it as a one-shot Please leave a like or comment. I'd love to read you're guy's thoughts on this. You can follow me on Tumblr at valentine1604. See ya next time!**

 **Edit: I want to say thank you to one of the reviewers for letting me know my format is off. Thank you I appreciate it!**

 **-Val**


End file.
